memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Whom Gods Destroy
| date = 2268 | stardate = 5718.3 | episode = 3x16 | production = 6149-71 | airdate = | story = & | teleplay = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 5 by James Blish }} References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Donald Cory • Gaard • Garth of Izar • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Marta • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Andorians • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] Alexander the Great • Napoleon Bonaparte • Julius Caesar • Adolf Hitler • Krotus • Lee Kuan • William Shakespeare • Solomon Novelization characters :Donald Cory • Garth of Izar • James T. Kirk • Marta • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tlollu • Nyota Uhura • Wyatt Alexander the Great • Napoleon Bonaparte • Adolf Hitler • Genghis Khan • Krotus • Lee Kuan Starships and vehicles :Class F shuttlecraft (shuttlecraft) • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Milky Way Galaxy • Elba (Elba II • Elba II asylum) Antos IV • Axanar system (Axanar) • Earth • Izar • Starfleet Academy • Tau Ceti Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Orion • Tellarite • Vulcan Antosian • Romulan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Other references :ant • asylum • atmosphere • Axanar Peace Mission • cadet • cellular metamorphosis • chair • chess problem • Cochrane deceleration maneuver • consort • control room • coronation • cow • crown • crown prince • dance • dancer • doctor • environmental suit • fast • fleet captain • force field • governor • hand-to-hand struggle • heir apparent • humanitarian • insane • king • Lord • May • mile • muscle • mutiny • November • nursery school • paint • performer • poetry • poison • politics • protective dome • rehabilitation chair • sand • snake • Shakespeare's sonnets • three-dimensional chess • throne • tissue • ultrasonic wave • vein • Vulcan neck pinch • wine Appendices Related media * * }} * ** Information about this episodes production and references are consistent in the 20th century versions of this work. The 21st century Star Trek Encyclopedia also relates material about this episode. Adaptations blish5.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 5. blish5a.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 5 reprinted. blish5corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 5 reprinted. blish5corgiNEW.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 5 reprinted. der große Sammelband-2.jpg|German language novelization collected in Der große Sammelband II. reader3.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader III. classicEpisodes3.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 3. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases doubleBill.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Plato's Stepchildren". tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Lights of Zetar". gideon-whomgodsdestroyVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Mark of Gideon". gideon-whomgods-zetarVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Mark of Gideon" and "The Lights of Zetar". markofgideonDVD.jpg|DVD release with "The Mark of Gideon". tOSseason3DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 3. Images Episode images garth and marta.jpg|Garth and Marta. whom Gods Destroy.jpg|Episode image. elba II.jpg|Episode image. marta.jpg|Episode image. garth.jpg|Episode image. Adaptation images ent1701 Blish5.jpg landingPartyBlish5.jpg ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701 Blish5corgi.jpg ent1701blish5corgi.jpg suluDVDs3.jpg|Hikaru Sulu. blish5planet.jpg jtkBlish5.jpg Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3